Donald Flack Jr, I Hate You!
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Well, if it will make you love me again, I’m sorry for leaving you hanging all day"...Flack/Angell. Part of "Little Moments Like That" Comes BEFORE "Not If You'd Grow An Opinion"


**A/N On more piece of the "Little Moments Like That" puzzle. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Angell perused the vending machine in hopes of finding something to keep her stomach from grumbling since she missed lunch. As she stood there, a set of hands landed on her hips.

"How about I get you something better?" A familiar voice whispered. She felt his lips on her neck. He smiled at her sharp intake of breath.

"Don" She said, almost a moan. He continued to drop kisses on her skin. "Don" Jess said again, this time a little more serious. She spun to face him.

"I was serious; I can get you some better food." Don offered shooting her a smile. Jess blushed.

"No that's alright. I just need something to hold me over until dinner" Jess replied with a smirk.

"Dinner you say? You have plans?" Don asked.

"Yes, I'm having dinner with someone, a handsome man, beautiful blue eyes, dark hair" Jess answered playfully. Don cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a cool guy" He commented.

"I like him" Jess added with a flirty smile. Her boyfriend smiled as well.

"So, since you turned down better food, are you still on a break?" Don wondered.

"For a few minutes" She answered.

"Come with me" Don said tugging on her arm. She followed him as he led her through the station. He pulled them into a dark corner between some offices. Don put Jess between himself and the wall. He captured her lips with his. Although Jess's mind totally disagreed with his actions, knowing someone could catch him, she didn't pull away. In fact she kissed back and grabbed his tie to pull him towards her. Don moved from her lips back to her neck.

"Don, we have to stop, someone will see us" She panted. He stopped and looked into her eyes. Jess fell into that blue spell yet again.

"That's what makes this all the better" He whispered, his eyes flickered. Jess couldn't help but give into him. She put her hand on the back of his neck and initiated yet another kiss. "I love you Jess" Don said breathlessly.

"I love you too" She replied. He kissed her again.

"Jessica Angell, marry me" Don said simply. Jess gasped. Before she could answer, her phone rang.

"Angell" she said to the person on the other line. Don watched her as she nodded with what the person was saying. She checked her watch and looked up at him. She gave him a peck on the lips, wiped the lipstick off his face and turned to walk away, still on the phone. Don smiled to himself knowing she was right where he wanted her for his plan to work.

Jess was tired. The rest of her shift had been busy and hectic, not to mention her mind was reeling from what Don had said. She hated that her phone had rang and that they couldn't finish their conversation. Also, she hated that she hadn't seen him since he said it. Jess sighed as threw herself on to the bench in the locker room. She checked the time, Don would be calling soon. She looked up at her locker and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it. She reached up to grab it. It read:

"_Hey baby,_

_I know you're tired, but change out of those work clothes and be hungry for dinner. See ya soon!_

_Love you!_

_Don xoxo"_

Jess smiled, the note warmed her heart. It made her wonder what he had planned. Sometimes she couldn't tell what Don had up his sleeve.

"Change into what Donnie?" She said to the empty room, knowing full well she didn't have anything but work clothes to change into at the station. Jess opened her locker, what was inside surprised her. There on a hanger hung a cap sleeved sun dress. In the bottom of the locker sat a pair of wedge peep toed sandals. Another note hung from the hanger.

"_Go on Jess, put it on." _It said. She shrugged and began to undress. She slipped into the dress and stepped into the shoes. She did one twirl like a little girl in a princess gown. She checked herself out in the mirror, packed up and left for her car.

Jess looked up after finding her keys in the bottom of her purse.

"You won't need those" A voice came from the silhouette standing next to her car. The shape moved into the light. Jess smiled as Don's face was revealed. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black slacks.

"Then what are we doing?" Jess asked. Don smiled. He approached her and kissed her slowly.

"You look incredible." He commented.

"Well, that's all thanks to you, and you didn't answer my question" Jess replied with a soft smile.

"The answer is not important. So you like the outfit I picked out for you?" Don brushed off her comment.

"Yes, very much, you have good taste" Jess stated.

"I just know what looks good on you" Don said with a wink.

"So, where to? I'm starving" Jess prodded. Don looped his arm through hers.

"I'll lead the way" He announced, talking her to the sidewalk and starting down the street. They continued walking until they reached a small ivy covered gate. Don opened the gate and entered a tiny courtyard. Jess looked around. Her eyes followed the strings of white lights hanging from the terrace overhead. She noticed the rest of the place was lit with large whit candles. In the corner there was a small table covered in a tablecloth and set for two.

"Don, this is beautiful, where are we?" Jess asked. Don turned to face her and left a soft kiss on her lips.

"A friend's place, you hungry?" He answered simply.

"Starving" Jess repeated.

"Good" Don said with a smile. He took her hand and walked her over to the table.

Like a gentlemen, Don pulled out her chair so she could sit. He pulled the lid off the silver tray in front of her. He took his own seat and pulled the lid off his plate.

"Ooh, spaghetti!" Jess squealed excitedly. Don laughed.

The couple enjoyed their dinner in near silence, just content to be in each other presence. Jess was dying to bring up what he said earlier, but she wasn't sure. She was afraid it was something he had said in a moment of impulse and didn't really mean it. If that was the truth, she didn't want to say anything and end up disappointed. Without noticing it, she sighed out loud. Don noticed a looked up. He could tell she was lost in thought.

"Jess, you alright? Is your food good?" He asked. Jess met his eyes. His expression was laced with confusion. She then realized that sigh must have been loud enough for him to hear. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. But this food is amazing, well it's gone now, but it was good" Jess finished with a laugh. Don stood up and cleared the plates away. He took them to a small cart a few feet away. He came back with a small white box.

"Baby, why don't you come on over here and share this dessert with me." Don said to his girlfriend with a twinkle in his eyes. A warm, fuzzy feeling consumed Jess as she stood from her chair and went to sit on the bench next to him. He maneuvered she her back was leaning against his chest and her feet were propped up on the other side of the bench. With his free hand he managed to open the box and pull out a piece of cake.

"That looks yummy!" Jess commented. Don stuck a fork in the cake and fed her a bite. The look on her face said she enjoyed it thoroughly. When the cake was done, Jess turned against Don's chest. She leaned up and kissed him slowly. Don could taste the sweet chocolate from the cake on her tongue. "Love you" she added.

"Love you too" He said. "Let's get on outta here" He suggested.

The two left the place hand in hand. Don pulled his phone out of his pocket. He typed a quick message.

"Is it work?" Jess asked curiously.

"No, I was just saying thank you" Don explained. Jess stepped of the curb and into the street, pulling Don with her. She twirled once more under his arm.

"You really do look beautiful" He said as he pulled her to him. He ran his hands down her arms. The summer heat caused her skin to feel sticky and warm. He passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They soon arrived back at the station and climbed in Jess's car. Jess's silence on the way home, set Don on edge. However, he relaxed when he glanced over at her and noticed she had nearly nodded off to sleep. He smiled as he pulled into the parking garage under their apartment building. He rolled into the spot next to his car and put the car in park.

"Jessie" he whispered as he lightly touched her forearm. Jess smiled. He only called her that when he was waking her up.

"Yes, Donnie" She replied, opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw the gentle expression on his face. For the first time all day she noticed how tired he looked.

"We're home sweetheart" Don added. Jess nodded and went to get out of the car. Don climbed out and met her near the trunk. He took her hand and they walked to the elevator.

Don unlocked the door and held it open as Jess passed him to enter the apartment. She headed straight for the bedroom. He locked the door and soon followed. When Don entered the bedroom, Jess was standing in front of her dresser taking off her jewelry, now dressed in a tank top and a pair of plaid pajama shorts. Don readied himself for bed as well, peeling off his clothes and tossing on a pair of basketball shorts to go with his wife beater. He couldn't help but notice Jess's shift in moods.

"Jess, is something wrong?" He questioned. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, not really, it's just, well, I mean thanks for dinner, but" Jess stumbled through her words. Don fought hard to hide a smile, knowing she was fighting a mental battle over what he had said at the station and the fact he hadn't bought it up again.

"But?" He asked as he walked over to his dresser.

"I'm just tired" Jess lied, still not wanting to bring anything up. Don turned to look at her.

"Are you sure?" He checked. Jess's only response was a sigh. Don took three steps and sat down next to her. "Are you sure you're not forcing yourself to not bring up the fact that I asked you to marry me and then never spoke of it again? And are you sure you're not bothered by the fact that I went to extra lengths to take you to a special dinner and at no point did I get down on my knee, like this" Don started, getting on one knee to set an example. "And then look in those sexy dark brown eyes and say Jess, baby I love you and I love the life we have together. I can no longer remember what life was like without you and at this point I don't want to. All I know is I want to come home every night for the rest of my life knowing I get to fall asleep with you in my arms, and that the feelings I get when you smile or laugh or even when you get all pissed and yell at me are feelings I don't ever want to go away. I wasn't kidding at the station today, Jess." Don stopped to catch his breath. "Lastly are you sure you're not bothered by the fact that I didn't pull out this ring and sincerely, from the bottom of my heart ask, Jessica Angell, will you marry me?" He finished showing her the ring he had closed in his palm. Jess was in shock. She felt the tears build up and roll down her cheek.

"Please" Don begged as he captured one of the tears with his thumb, wiping it away.

"Yes, absolutely, yes" She choked. He slipped the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she buried her head in his shoulder. Don stood up, taking her with him. Jess gently wrapped her legs around his waist. Don stroked her back with one slowly walked around the room, just holding the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. "Donald Flack Jr, I hate you" Jess's voice broke the silence. She pulled back to look at him. A smile played on his lips.

"Who me?" He said as he sat back down on the bed, setting her in his lap.

"Yes, you kiss me at work and propose then just disappear. Then take me out to an incredible dinner and not even mention the proposal. Then you let me to change out of the cute outfit you bought me into my ratty pjs and then finally you decide to propose, in a nontraditional fashion to say the least." Jess explained in a playful tone.

"Well, if it will make you love me again, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging all day, I just wanted it to be unexpected and memorable. I was up all night working up that one." Don apologized. Jess smiled.

"Don, honey, no matter how you did it, it would have been memorable. You were asking me to marry you, not asking me to get you a glass of water." She stated with a light laugh. "Also, for your information, I will always love you" She continued. "I just don't understand why you proposed when I was in my PJs" She added finally.

"Well, Miss Jessica, that is because I love you just the way you are. I don't care if you're in designer clothes or my old t-shirt, I still love you." He explained. Jess leaned in and kissed him. Don smiled. Jess finally looked down at the ring he put on her hand. It was like nothing she'd seen. The large stone was aquamarine. On either side of it there were three square diamonds in a triangular shape. "You like it?" He asked.

"Yes Don, it's beautiful" She replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, future Mrs. Flack, how about some sleep?" Don suggested.

"I'd love that" Jess said with a smile. She slid off his lap and crawled toward the top of the bed. Don turned around and caught her. He gently flipped her over and pinned her to the mattress.

"Not so fast" He said with a sly grin. She giggled. He kissed her, softly at first, then more intense, his tongue invading her mouth. She kissed back with no complaint. Once he kissed her senseless, he let her go. She rolled onto her feet and pulled back the blankets. She got into the bed, Don followed. He rolled on to his back, Jess crawled over and set her head on his chest. "I love you, babe" Don said, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Love you too" Jess said into his chest.

Jess sat straight up in bed. She was wondering if she had been dreaming. One look to her left hand changed that. She smiled and looked over at the man sleeping next to her. He was still on his back, one hand sitting in the middle of his chest, the other flung off the side of the bed.

"Don" She called softly, touching his shoulder. His blue eyes fluttered open.

"Jess, what's wrong?" He breathed.

"Nothing, I just realized we're engaged." She whispered. Don couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes honey, that's what that ring on your finger is for, now lets get some more sleep" He mumbled. Jess curled up next to him. He rolled onto his side and wrapped her in his arms and together they went back to sleep.

* * *

_"I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand  
So weak and tired i could barely stand  
From being up all night, prayin' she'd say yes  
So with a hopeful heart i hit one knee  
With a tear in her eye she looked at me  
It was the moment of truth, i was scared to death  
My life hung on what that tear meant  
Then she smiled at me  
And I lost it" - "I lost it" Kenny Chesney_

**A/N If you want to see what the ring looks like, let me know, I'll send you the link.**

* * *


End file.
